


Last day

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate is about to give birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last day

‘’Do you need a hand?’’ William asked. Kate had trouble getting out of bed, these last days.

‘’No,’’ she grunted in response, gritting her teeth with the effort of standing up. Finally she succeeded and wobbled over to the bathroom, William hurrying after her.

‘’I’ll sit on the toilet seat, okay?’’

Kate sighed. ‘’Yes, please.’’ She hated not being able to do everything herself. She was now three days late and there still was no sign of the baby being born quickly now. She was already uncomfortable for ten days. It was the same with George, having suffered from HG caused the baby to stay in a little longer, needing a few more days to grow. Although Kate was happy she would give birth to a healthy child, she had rather the baby would come now.

William sat down on the toilet seat, as Kate undressed herself. ‘’I’ll be right here,’’ he promised.

Kate stepped into the shower. It had been like these for a few days now, William being so worried Kate couldn’t shower by herself anymore. It was true though, she felt more secure knowing he was just a few feet away.

After her shower, William helped her getting dressed again. Tying her shoelaces in particular had become a difficult job.

‘’So,’’ he said firmly, ‘’now you are going to sit on the couch and relax. I know you haven’t slept much last night and you can need your rest. I’ll take George and Lupo out for a play-date in the garden. I have my phone with me, you can call when you need anything, alright?’’

Kate nodded gratefully. ‘’Thank you for being so sweet,’’ she mumbled.

‘’Don’t be such an idiot,’’ William replied, pressing a kiss to her head. ‘’I’ll be back within an hour, okay?’’

Kate nodded again and lowered herself carefully on the couch. ‘’Have fun.’’

She tried closing her eyes for a second but it didn’t work. She was feeling restless and her child was feeling the same. Kate placed both hands on her bump to try and calm the baby down. She heard George shriek out of pleasure and couldn’t help but smile. She and William had often spoken about how wonderful it would be to have two little kids to look after. They both couldn’t wait until that day came. ‘’You could come today, though, sweetie,’’ Kate spoke softly to her unborn child. ‘’I certainly wouldn’t mind that, and your daddy too. We would love to finally meet you.’’ Kate patted her bump lightly and then felt the urge to pee. She sighed. She knew it wasn’t sensible to wait for William, the feeling would grow worse rapidly. She grabbed for her phone. After two rings, she heard William come in, carrying George on his hip. When he was inside, he put his toddler son down and ran to Kate. ‘’What is the matter, darling?’’

‘’I have to pee,’’ Kate grimaced. William held out his hand to help Kate stand up. When she stood on her own two legs, she felt something wet drip down her pants. William stared.

‘’Did you just pee your pants?’’ he asked incredulously.

Kate beamed at him. ‘’I didn’t.’’

William’s mouth fell open. ‘’Oh, my God! Sit down, babykins. I’ll call Maria.’’ Maria, who was baking cookies in the kitchen, appeared quickly and immediately oversaw the situation.

‘’You two go,’’ she said. ‘’Everything here will be just fine.’’

William and Kate both kissed George goodbye, thanked Maria for wishing them good luck and promised her to keep her updated. William helped Kate into her coat and grabbed the hospital bag that was standing by the door for a while. Before he opened the door, he gave Kate a sweet kiss.

‘’Here we go,’’ he said.


End file.
